Season 1
The 'first season '''of Rails of Highland Valley aired from November 22, 2015 to September 1, 2016. This season took place between November 2015 and July 2016. Episodes # Right of Way - Nicholas is annoyed about passenger trains getting the right of way before he gets a high priority reefer train on CSX tracks. # Special Visitor - Jacob pays a visit, which annoys Lilim. # Edwards vs. Amtrak - Lily gets involved in an incident and Nicholas steps up to help out. # The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying - Nicholas and Will are weighed down with extra work before Zach and Michael visit Highland Valley to combat their power shortage. Shorts # Computer - Jordan enjoys his afternoon on the computer just to make fun of the rest of the main cast. # Midnight Robbery - Nicholas thinks he's seeing the bank robber from the news mysteriously appearing in the rail yard, but his friends don't believe him. # Hungry Pumpkin - Jordan gets a job at Lily's "restaurant", but has trouble getting the right food to the customer. # Overslept - Dave oversleeps and has to take a train full of buses to a scrapyard. # Lily vs. Lilie - Lilie sneaks into Highland Valley in attempt to get rid of Lily. # April Fools Day - Nicholas gets into a bit of mischief by playing April Fools pranks on his enemies. # Troublesome Cars - Jordan has to take a freight train to Toronto, only to be tricked by freight cars. # Dave Screws Up Twice - After having an accident in the yard, Dave is sent away to work for UP. # Red Signal - Dave and Larry are pulling a train through Canada before they get stopped at a red signal. # Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave - After Dave pointlessly "grounded" Cure Dream over teasing him about a red signal, Cure Dream and her friends confront him. Notes * Computer, Midnight Robbery, Hungry Pumpkin, and Overslept take place after Right of Way and before Special Visitor. * Lily vs. Lilie takes place after Special Visitor and before Edwards vs. Amtrak. * April Fools Day and Troublesome Cars take place after Edwards vs. Amtrak and before The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying. * Dave Screws Up Twice, Red Signal, and Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave take place after The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying and before Run to Revenge (which is set between Seasons 1 and 2). Characters Introduced * Nicholas * Will * Josiah * Kerry * Shawn * Lily * Lilim * Jordan * Mr. Edwards * Dave * Larry * Peach ''(not named, does not speak) * Omer (cameo) * Turbo (cameo) * Peter (cameo) * Mordecai (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Mr. Wyatt * Wyatt * Mr. Dunn (not named) * Michael * Jacob * Arthur (cameo) * Benjamin (cameo) * Kyle * Yulogo (not named, does not speak) * Lilie * May (cameo) * Sin Asuka (cameo) * Milky Rose (cameo) * Noah (cameo) * Officer Evans * Daniel (not named) * Marie * Ben (CSX) * Manabu (not named) * Timothy (not named) * Cameron (does not speak) * Adam (does not speak) * Arika * Tannen (not named) * Stephanie (cameo) * Jared (cameo) * Vera (cameo) * Stewart * Waluigi (cameo) * Nicky (cameo) * Kara (cameo) * Cure Bright (cameo) * Zach * J.P. (cameo) * Teduka (cameo) * Mindy (not named, does not speak) * Cure Dream * Brock (cameo) * Mark (not named, does not speak) * Cure Lemonade (cameo) * Dan (not named) * Foxy (cameo) * Jason * Big Mac * Barry * Bridget (cameo) * Rigby (cameo) Cast * RichmondCityRailfan * willferguson321 * Pacific Productions * ktrainbfs * Houston Rail Productions * Ivona * Vocalware * VoiceForge * Australian National Productions * tcrailfan15 * up4014 steam train fan * BNSF 8010 * KentuckyRailfan486 Category:Seasons Category:Season 1